


Strange Bedfellows

by xxLunarChildexx



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [3]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLunarChildexx/pseuds/xxLunarChildexx
Summary: Cloud changes the future of his and Sephiroth's strange relationship. He doesn't know if it's for the better of whether this spells something much worse.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I went off a little bit from the Prompt for this one but I think this works well with the story and I am excited to share it with you. I am carrying on the story from the past Fic’s which I have enjoyed writing as well. This is becoming its own thing and I am excited to see this unravel as I have no plan for the future and am just writing and going with the flow.

Cloud noticed that things were different in his group since Sephiroth had taken control of him. He knew this had been coming but it still hurt and made his heart weigh heavily as he remembered his friends back home and their reaction which had been similar until things had come to a head and he had proved himself. He didn’t know how he was going to do that here.

Tidus was being so attentive, making sure he was alright all the time which was nice. Cecil and Firion however were watching him with suspicious eyes most of the time, making sure he didn’t have important missions with them or let him choose where they would spend the night even when he tried to argue about his choice being a better place which was more protected. It was frustrating and made him feel like he was more of a liability than a teammate.

He was walking with them through the desert at the moment. He looked to the front of the group where Cecil was leading. He was not allowed to take the lead anymore, or even travel at the back of the group to help keep an eye out and he felt out of place here now. Even with Tidus being the way he was.

Usually when something like this happened he would go off on his own but he was nervous about coming face to face with Sephiroth which he knew the silverette would be waiting for him to split from the group. It was a daunting thought and made his stomach clench in nerves.

Sephiroth knew him well and was probably lying in wait.

He sighed and looked around, they had been walking for over three hours now and there was nothing around them to see. It was just more and more sand. He had said for them to take the right path which would lead to the forests which would make a good place to make camp as before but Firion had announced they would be taking the left path, cutting him off, and go for luck.

He was annoyed, hot and exhausted. He glanced to Tidus who was beside him and saw him wiping some sweat from his forehead. They were not even near any body of water which made their water reserves all they had.

“Are we even getting anywhere?” Tidus asked with a whine and Cecil sighed, “Looks like we took the wrong path.”

“I told you. We should have gone with Cloud’s idea.” Tidus said scowling at the other two who were completely silent for a moment before Firion said, “Yeah...”

“It doesn’t matter now. We need to find a place to rest in some shade while we think about where we will go next.” Cloud said and Tidus nodded his consent but the other two looked reluctant. Tidus when he saw their faces frowned and said, “Come on guys! Listen to Cloud.”

Cecil and Firion shared a look before nodding and looked around. Cloud looked to the left and then the right. There was a formation of rocks to the left and he nodded over to it before saying, “That’s a good place to regroup.”

“We should go to the rocks over on the south, then we can double back and make camp there.” Firion said as though not hearing Cloud. He frowned and Tidus looked more and more annoyed as he turned to the other two and asked, “What is your problem? Cloud knows the best way and you ignoring him is pissing me off.”

“We cannot trust him.” Cecil said and Cloud felt like he had been punched in the gut. Tidus scowled and asked, “Why not?”

“He could be controlled at any moment and we cannot let our guard down and expect him to not lead us into a trap.” Cecil explained and Tidus looked like he had swallowed something nasty as he said, “I can’t believe you two-!”

“It’s fine Tidus.” Cloud said, cutting the argument down before it could start and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. He said, “I’ll make my own way, that way you will be safe.”

“No! Cloud, Sephiroth is probably waiting for you to go off on your own.” Tidus said with a worried face and Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, knowing this was true, but said, “I am not welcome here anymore. It’s best for everyone that I leave.”

“We are not saying you are not welcome-“ Cecil started to say but Cloud interrupted him, “You don’t trust me, will not listen to me and keep your eyes on me during every moment. You won’t even let me go on the night shift like usual because you are afraid of me. I am not welcome.”

“Cloud...” Tidus whispered and Cloud turned to him with a small smile and said, “It’s okay Tidus. I’m used to being on my own.”

“That’s why you should stay. You shouldn’t be used to being alone.” Tidus argued but Cloud shook his head and said nothing more, he had said everything he had wanted and needed to say. He turned to the left and walked away from the now silent group and towards the rock formation which he had pointed out earlier as a good place to regroup.

No one followed him but he did hear Tidus shouting at Cecil and Firion who were saying something back to him but he just sighed and continued walking. If he wasn’t welcome with his friends then he had nothing...he had nothing left here and he was stuck until the final battle was over if the rest of Cosmos’s warriors would even let him be in the battle in the first place. He needed to be trusted for that and obviously, he wasn’t.

He was not followed and heard the argument continue. He made it to the rocks and turned to see his group still standing there out in the open, it was not a good thing to be out in the open making that much noise but he turned and ducked down behind the rocks and looked around inside the shaded spot.

There was a hole which led inside the rocks, there was cool air coming from the darkness...something was down there. He moved into the darkness further and found a hole which was big enough to go through, he slipped himself inside and dropped down. He splashed into the water when he reached the bottom and the cave inside was lit by neon plants and rocks which were shining through the darkness when his eyes adjusted.

Surrounding him was a body of water which was fresh and clean, he sighed in relief at the find and waded out of the water before dropping his belongings on the floor of the cave. He then went back into the water before cupping some into his hands and took several long gulps of the cool liquid.

He walked out of the water and back to the side before sitting down with a huff, he couldn’t believe this was happening again. He was alone once more. Perhaps that was just how his life was supposed to be...he hated it but it seemed like the truth. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening out.

There was some talking going on outside the cave and he heard Tidus call his name. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer or whether he would just listen. He made his decision of just listening, he didn’t want them to find him right now, he just wanted to be alone like he was meant to be when he heard Tidus call out, “Cloud?! Where are you?!”

He opened his eyes and stood, walking to the opening of the cave and saw Tidus, Cecil and Firion standing there, looking around. He watched them as their faces became confused and Tidus looked more worried than he sounded before as Cecil asked, “Where did he go?”

Tidus sighed and looked around once more before saying, “Damn it. He shouldn’t be alone right now. What if Sephiroth finds him?”

“It seemed like he wanted to be alone.” Firion said and Tidus turned to him with a thunderous face and pointed a finger at his chest as he said, “Yeah, because of you two.”

“What?” Firion asked and Tidus seemed to become angrier as he said, “You two not trusting him. Not listening to him. Not letting him take the night shift which you know he wants to do. You two not letting him pick the places we go when you know he has the best instincts out of all of us. Everything you have been doing since Sephiroth got control of him has driven him off and now he could be in danger for all we know.”

“I am sorry...it just we don’t know if he can be controlled again and this time hurt one of us.” Cecil said and Tidus threw his hands up and said, “He broke the control before and didn’t hurt us then.”

“It might not be like that every time.” Firion said and Tidus scoffed, “You two are unbelievable. If anything happens to Cloud, it’s on you.”

“You can’t say that. If something happens to Cloud then it’s on him, he shouldn’t let his guard down.” Firion said and Tidus snorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice when he said, “Sure.”

Cloud wanted to say something, Tidus was sticking up for him and he felt thankful but also knowing Firion and Cecil’s true feelings about him was hurtful. It made everything come into focus in his mind and he knew he should be alone now, more than ever.

“Come on, we need to move out of the open.” Firion sighed and Tidus said, “Fine. But in the morning I want us to look for Cloud.”

“Alright.” Cecil said and then they walked away. He frowned and looked down, he hated this. His friends, they were supposed to be his friends, were talking about him as a threat. Other than Tidus of course which he appreciated but knew his one true friend didn’t have control of the situation and it would only cause them both more pain. Tidus should just give up on him.

He sighed and walked back to his things before sitting down. He felt bad about not calling out to them and showing them that there was a safe place to stay for the night but also needed this time to think. He had to take this time to regroup his thoughts and feeling and think about the best way forward. He didn’t know what that was but he knew he needed to come up with some sort of plan, maybe even just heading forward on his own which seemed more likely. He would be able to dodge the rest of Cosmos’s warriors with ease of course but Chaos’s warriors were another thing entirely.

He must have sat there for hours just thinking as when he looked to the gap which showed the outside it was night time. He hoped the group had found a good place to stay the night and would be safe.

Going into his bag he pulled out his sleeping bag and rolled it out onto the mossy floor. He took his sword off his back and his armor off his body as he needed a good night’s sleep and he doubted any enemy would find him here.

Lying down he decided to think more about this situation in the morning and closed his eyes, relaxing completely for the first time since coming into this world, into this war, and sunk down into the darkness of sleep before he even knew he was drifting.

He started to dream. Someone was holding him, keeping him close to them. Touching his face, his hair and his shoulders, going down his body and exploring softly with leather-clad hands which brushed his hair off his face before touching his open lips. He groaned and tried to roll over onto his side but hands stopped him.

It was then that he realized this wasn’t a dream, he was being touched in real life and his eyes shot open and looked into the green ones above which looked back at him with the same amusement he had seen before but it made his blood run cold.

“S-Sephiroth?” Cloud asked, not believing who was in front of him and Sephiroth smirked before saying, “I did wonder when you would wake.”

“Get off me!” Cloud shouted and Sephiroth just chuckled and held him down, almost crushing him into the sleeping bag. He said, “I don’t think so. I have been waiting for you to be alone, to remind you.”

“Remind me of what?” Cloud wheezed and Sephiroth leaned down and crushed their lips together. Cloud choked and tried to turn his head away but Sephiroth raised one of his hands and gripped his chin to keep his head forward. Cloud raised his hands and gripped Sephiroth’s leather coat, breathing heavily through his nose as his lips were pushed open and a tongue forced its way into his mouth.

Clenching down his teeth he bent his head back and was finally released. He gasped for breath and looked into those green eyes as he snarled, “Never. Do. That. Again.”

“I will.” Sephiroth smirked even as the blood coated his lips from his injured tongue. If anything the injury seemed to amuse him more and Cloud felt anger bubble in his stomach, was everything a joke to Sephiroth? He hated him. He hated him so much.

“I hate you.” Cloud hissed and Sephiroth smirked, replying with a sultry voice, “Good.”

Then he crushed their lips back together before slamming Cloud’s hands down above his head and pinned them there before letting his free hand wander down Cloud’s body until he reached the top of his trousers.

Cloud knew where this was going and tried to struggle but once again Sephiroth was too strong for him. He would have wondered what he was made of if he didn’t already know, it was a curse to be this strong and he was using this curse to his advantage which Cloud found infuriating. He just wished he was stronger, he wished Hojo had made him stronger than Sephiroth but of course, he was just a clone, something to be controlled by Sephiroth, to become his next body should he wish it. It was disturbing.

Then, Cosmos’s words rang out in his head.

Maybe he couldn’t get Sephiroth off him but he could take control. He could take control of this situation somehow...somehow he could throw Sephiroth off his game and change the rules of this...whatever this was...

Sephiroth finally got his trousers undone and pulled out his cock, Cloud ground his teeth together as that had gripped him tight and began to move up and down. He tried to think through the pain and the strange pleasure he gained from those movements. He had to throw Sephiroth off somehow.

Opening his clenched eyes he looked into those smirking eyes and lunged forward, pressing their lips together. The hand on his cock paused and those eyes blinked in shock.

He felt victory burst through him and pulled back slowly as he blinked up at him. Sephiroth was looking down at him with a strange expression and that hand started to move again but it was slow, careful and not painful at all which was strange in of itself. He had made something change between them and he wasn’t sure what it was or even if he preferred this.  
Cloud felt pleasure bubble in his stomach and groaned. Sephiroth leaned down and started to kiss his neck, sucking on his pulse and biting down gently on the sensitive skin. Okay, so it hadn’t stopped Sephiroth but he wasn’t causing him pain, was that a good thing? Or was it spelling something worse was coming?

The hand lifted off his cock before hooking into the waistband of his trousers and then pulled them down slowly. Cloud blinked in shock and felt fear settle in his gut, this was getting out of hand.

“Sephiroth, stop.” Cloud said as calmly as he could and Sephiroth looked up at him with glittering eyes and asked, “Is this too much for you?”

“Well...I just don’t think right now is the time.” Cloud said, holding himself back from freaking out and trying to push Sephiroth off him, he had to keep control of the situation. Sephiroth stared at him for a moment before humming in agreement and slowly brought his trousers back up before zipping them closed.

He then went to Cloud’s side and watched him, staring at him with heated eyes with something that didn’t seem normal. Cloud blinked in shock at the surrender and wondered what was going through Sephiroth’s mind right now.

“Are you going to stay?” Cloud asked, just wanting him out of here. Sephiroth chuckled but said nothing, Cloud didn’t know what to do so rolled over to face Sephiroth, keeping an eye on him while searching his eyes, his face, his body language to see what kind of mood he was in. It was something he found himself doing a lot when they had faced each other on the battlefield.

His body was relaxed, his lips quirked up and his eyes staring into his own with that look, the look he didn’t understand. It was strange and Sephiroth leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more, Cloud let out a sound of surprise as it wasn’t crushing but more of a gentle press before Sephiroth leaned back and closed his eyes.

Cloud frowned, this new situation was something out of the blue and he wasn’t used to it. He watched as Sephiroth’s whole body and face relaxed and his breathing slowed in sleep.  
Did the silverette think he was safe here? That Cloud wouldn’t finish him if he had the chance? Cloud was so confused but he knew not to try and escape and so decided to watch, not feeling the need to sleep anymore.

Sephiroth was an enigma. He made calculated moves and nothing he did was without purpose. He had been that way since Cloud had known him and Cloud had known him for a long time now, he was sure he knew him pretty well...but then again, perhaps he didn’t.

The sloshing of water, the light sound of the wind outside was soothing but he couldn’t let his guard down.

For the rest of the night he watched Sephiroth’s sleeping face...it was actually rather peaceful to watch him. In the morning when Sephiroth woke he kissed him goodbye gently and promised to return to him at a better time. Cloud didn’t know what to think or feel about that.

He had then climbed out of the hole and back into the heat of the desert and found his friends rather easily. They then went on to journey through the sand as they had the day before. He didn’t know what was going to happen next but he had a feeling that everything had changed between him and Sephiroth...he didn’t know how to feel about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story and there is more to come.


End file.
